Engines opera tin with one or more cylinders as dedicated exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) cylinders enjoy greatly simplified controls and pressure management, fewer hardware devices, and other benefits. However, these simplifications come at the cost of a loss of control over the system. For example, cylinder deactivation in turbocharged systems that include dedicated EGR can affect the exhaust flow through the turbocharger and the distribution of EGR flow into the intake flow. In addition, twin turbocharger arrangements require complicated plumbing arrangements, additional components, and high temperature capable exhaust manifolds, increasing cost and complexity of these systems. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.